lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-36005345-20190211035355
Ok this isn't really a theory but more of what I want to happen in Legacy. Ok I'm gonna start with the name. Legacy. This could be anyone's Legacy, but I doubt it's going to be the Vacker legacy because we learned a lot about that in Flashback. It could be the Song legacy, but do they even have a legacy. And same for the Dizznee legacy. Again I'm trying to look at the logic here and not just choosing my favorite character. I believe it's going to be Keefe's legacy. Listen to my reasoning. Keefe saw the green human eyes and I think that has to do with his legacy. (Ok this is going to lead into why I think Sokeefe will also happen so...don't say I didn't warn you.) So I think that Keefe is going to either go on a mission alone (by sneaking off) or Forkle is going to organize a mission for him to learn more about the person's eye. Then Keefe is going to get attacked by Neverseen and become severely hurt. I doubt this will happen but I would love it if at this moment Tam breaks away from the Neverseen and brings Keefe to Elwin where he will be pretty much as good as dead. But he won't be dead. After like a month he will finally wake up again and see Sophie next to him. Sophie will strangle Keefe with a hug and Keefe will be very confused. Then Sophie will catch Keefe up. Tam got away from the Neverseen when he saved him. Then Keefe will ask how Sophie is doing. She will be hesitant but then tell Keefe about the whole matchmaking thing. But at that time Fitz and Sophie will have broken up. Keefe tells her that he's sorry and grab her hand and for some reason (I'm just saying random things now) her enhancing is on and he feels her love and hurt and he can't help it and he kisses her. But he is not 100% healed so before he has time to react he passes out. Sophie is shocked but in that moment she felt so happy that she can't help but wonder if she loves Keefe. Then Sophie being Sophie forgets that Keefe is unconscious and calls Elwin. Little does Sophie know that Keefe didn't pass out. His mind broke from the guilt of knowing that he kissed his "best friends" ex or whatever u want to call it. After Elwin says that he's fully healed but still not conscious Sophie checks his mind. When they realize that his mind is broken they tell Lord Cassius, the council, and um other people. And this is the weird part. Lady Gisela comes to visit Keefe, even though that means that she has to get captured. (At this point I don't even know what I'm writing) Once Keefe is healed Sophie hugs Keefe and kisses him....I'll let u do the rest. OK to be clear THIS IS NOT A THEORY RLLY (but kinda) BUT MORE OF WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN IN LEGACY. Let me know if u guys have any theory's for legacy!!!!!!!!!!!!! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!